Breaking Down Walls
by florenceandthemachine
Summary: Dracos frustrated after a talk with Snape and just wants to be left alone but when Luna spots him that's hardly possible.


Disclaimer: It's J.K Rowlings world, she just lets us live in it.

XXX

Draco trudged down towards the lake, kicking small stones away in his path in frustration. He had just gotten another lecture from Snape telling him how beneficial it would be if he helped him. Draco just told him to get stuffed. Snape wanted all the glory for himself and Draco wasn't going to give it to him. He _had _to redeem his family name.

He sat down under a large oak tree gazing out onto the lake. It was warm for a Spring evening Draco thought, although there was a slight breeze. Draco closed his eyes feeling the breeze hit him, almost blowing away his problems. This is not how he imagined his sixth year.

Little did he realise that a girl wearing non matching items of clothing with long striking blond hair was heading towards the very spot.

"Oh hello Draco" said Luna in her dreamy voice.

Draco opened his eyes all of a sudden. "Christ Lovegood! You scared me".

Luna blinked "Oh sorry, I could tell I was interrupting a thought" she responded.

"No it's not that...What are you doing here anyway?" Draco said harshly.

Luna sat down beside him. Her butterbeer corks from her necklace were bouncing around as she did so. "I'm seeing if the lake contains any gulping plimpy's. You don't have any gurdyroot with you? That might cause a problem."

"Gulping Plimpy's?" Draco asked confused. "Gurdyroot?"

Luna sighed, "A plimpy is a small round fish with two legs ending in webbed feet" Luna used her hands to demonstrate. "Gurdyroot is a plant like an onion. They repel gulping plimpys, that's why I asked. Father actually did an interesting article about them. Hang on" Luna rooted through her bag handing Draco strange weird objects to hold. "Ah here it is." She took her contents from Draco and handed him the latest edition of "The Quibbler".

Draco just stared at the magazine. "Page 11" she smiled.

He gave her a strange look "You're alright" he said handing it back.

Luna didn't seem fazed. "Suit yourself"

Sighing Draco leaned back onto the trunk of the tree wishing the girl would go away.

She didn't.

"You looked troubled Draco. Care to share your thoughts" she said.

Draco looked at her. "No, its fine, you wouldn't understand anyway."

"What makes you think I wouldn't understand...my heads not full wrackspurt you know" she responded, frowning a little.

"Wrackspurt?" Before Luna could respond he cut her off. "You know never mind. It's probably best you don't understand any way."

"A problem shared is a problem halved" she smiled

Draco felt a headache coming on with her persistence. This was not what he had in mind of a peaceful walk.

"Really Looney" Luna's smile faded when she heard the nickname. "I mean Luna, it's nothing" Draco almost felt bad calling her by her nickname used by the rest of the school.

She didn't leave it alone. "It doesn't look like nothing" she said her eyes wide.

Draco groaned, "Please can you just leave it? I came here to get away from my problems and you keep bloody bringing them up!"

"Sorry" Luna said gazing down at the ground.

Draco continued to sit there in silence, his eyes drifting back on to lake when he broke. He couldn't control his feelings any longer. The tears just kept falling down, "I can't do it Lovegood" he cried.

Luna looked at him with her big grey eyes. Draco almost felt she could see right through him. She responded by embracing him, not saying a word while Draco let out his pain.

He wasn't sure what had come over him. He hardly ever cried. He was thought young that crying was a sign of weakness from his father and one thing a Malfoy wasn't, was weak.

Draco only remembered crying once before. He was seven. It was when his stuffed rabbit Barney was taken away from him. He'd had it since he was born. They went everywhere together. Barney knew all his secrets and Draco couldn't sleep without him. His grandmother on his mother's side had given it to him. Draco remembered it well. His mother and father had guests over, Death Eaters as Draco recognised them when he joined. Lucius called him in, introducing his son to the guests. He trudged in with Barney in his arms. The Death Eaters mocked him asking way he was carrying around a rag to which Draco responded that he wasn't a rag, he was a rabbit and his name was Barney. This caused the guests to split themselves laughing and questioning Lucius on what sort of son he was raising. Lucius was livid and snatched Barney away from him telling him he was big now, he didn't need a stuffed toy anymore. With that Barney was never seen again. Draco cried and cried that night. After the guests went, Narcissa crept up to his room to check on him and saw her little boy curled up in a ball shaking. She soothed him telling him she would get Barney back but she never did. Draco begged her that night not to tell his father he was crying and to this day it was a secret between the two.

After a while Draco stopped and composed himself quickly wiping his tears away with his Slytherin robes. It dawned on him that someone had seen his vulnerable side. He got up quickly. "Sorry Lovegood" he sniffled. After he dusted himself off he gained composure and was back to being Malfoy. "Don't tell anyone about this Lovegood? You hear? I'm giving you a warning." he shouted.

"I won't Draco. Don't worry" she replied giving him a reassuring smile.

"You better not" he started to walk away when Luna called his name. He turned around, his eyes still red and puffy from crying.

Luna walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. It was light and gentle and Draco felt himself respond.

She was first to break away. "You don't always have to hide and pretend you're someone you're not. Tear down that wall Draco" she said and with that she skipped away, her blond hair trailing after her.

Dracos fingers automatically touched his lips unsure of what just happened as he watched her float away.

Maybe she was right. Maybe he didn't have to build a wall. But then again what would she know? She's a Lovegood. She has no idea.

Draco kicked the ground in frustration. He was angry not at the task and pressure that faced him, but more at the fact that of all people, Luna Lovegood was the one that brought down his wall, and he was scared she could do it again.

XXX

Hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
